Bubble
In Powder Game, bubbles are pastel rainbow-colored circles. They can be created using the tool of the same name. Also, when soapy is hit with a strong enough wind or thunder, it turns into a (small) bubble. In Powder Game 2, bubbles are superseded by joint. Properties ]] *Bubbles pop, turning into suds, on contact with block, wheel, ball, and the border of the play field. *In Powder Game, bubbles on contact with an element other than fan or soapy, turn into that element. However, in Powder Game 2, they turn back into soapy. *Bubbles, on contact with laser, usually only turn red and disappear because the laser dots do not have an initial direction. Sometimes a laser passes a bubble without breaking it. If a bubble is on contact with a laser, and some parts of the bubble are very close to other elements without touching them, these bubble parts start real lasers away from the surface of the other elements. An easy way to see this behaviour is to shoot a laser at a bubble which is partially covered with soapy. This creates two lasers from the points where the bubble crosses the soapy surface. *Bubbles float, and can be blown with wind. When in their normal circular shape, they don't have any directional tendency - in the absence of wind, they won't move up, down, left, or right unless dragged. *When on stop, (one) bubble can be used to draw with. *Bubbles are actually not plain white, they are really rainbow coloured. You can see this on some monitors. On BG-track, the rainbow-colours of the bubble can be easily seen. *Speed differences: When creating a bubble in Speedx1, it appears to "spin" out, but on Speedx8, the bubble appears to just grow in size. *Bubbles cannot be saved with save-load or get-set. When you load saved game they will not appear like other objects or elements. *There is a maximum of 200 bubbles on the screen. The 'Bubble Ship' The "bubble ship" is an odd feature of bubbles. It is basically a bubble folded over itself. If the bubble is in the shape of a crescent, or arc, the bubble will move in the direction of the top of the arc for a certain period of time before opening up into a circle, or hitting the edge of the screen. The arc can be formed in several ways. To make a large arc, the user must draw an arc out of bubble, and redraw it in reverse. This must be done quickly, or the bubble will be too large, and will either open up or pop. The second way is for a player with a soapy attribute must launch the soapy, instantly turning to bubble. The user must drag the bubbles until all of the bubbles are held on to. The user should then release the bubbles near the center of the screen. Almost all of the bubbles will form arcs, and move away from the release point, all opening up in a similar pattern that forms a strange star shape. Another way is simply dragging the side of an existing bubble to the opposite side, "folding" it. All bubble ships have rotating segments on the bottom of the arc (when facing up, left rotates counter-clockwise, and right rotates clockwise), a feature that has still remained unexplained, but this may be what drives the bubble ship, as sort of an engine that makes the bubble slowly unravel itself, causing it to constantly travel in the direction it faces. Bubble Ships can also be created if you create more than 2 arcs in the procedure, creating vivid shapes. A similar bubble type is a bubble that loops inside itself. Instead of moving a specific direction, both inner and outer loops rotate in different directions. In Powder Game 2 As bubbles in Powder Game 2 are made of joints, three soapy dots must be present to create a bubble. These bubbles are also less circular than in the original Powder Game, meaning that it is possible to create square and even triangle bubbles. Unlike in the original, bubbles can also be saved using the save/load and get/set feature. Players are given two options to create bubbles on Powder Game 2. The first involves creating it through wind or thunder on soapy, but the second involves players joining soapy dots together in a loop to create "artificial bubbles." Bubbles in Powder Game 2 are also the same colour as soapy instead of rainbow. Category: Powder Game objects